Awakening Dusk
by PeachyKeen83
Summary: Hunt or be hunted? As Renesmee and Jacob's imprinting takes full effect, what will the beautiful hybrid do when ancient forces threaten to take away the only person she cannot live without? First love has always been the most powerful.
1. A New Beginning

_**Awakening Dusk**_

"Dusk is just an illusion because the sun is either above the horizon or below it. And that means that day and night are linked in a way that few things are; there cannot be one without the other, yet they cannot exist at the same time."

_Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

**** Author's Note ****

So… this is Chrissy trying something new!

YES, I am an avid Twilight lover who has no shame in admitting I am one of those people who caught the Twilight fever, read all the books in a short amount of time, and was sadly disappointed when it all ended. I'm also one of those fans who wanted to yell at whoever leaked Midnight Sun and made all the fans suffer another long, tedious wait for anything even remotely new where these Vamps and Werewolves were concerned. So, after uhm-ing and ahh-ing for what felt like forever, I've finally decided to just go with it and throw my ideas on what I feel could have happened after we said our goodbyes to Bella, Edward, Jacob, and the rest of the gang that we grew to love. So this is my continuation of the Twilight story, and I hope you all like it.

Let me start by saying that I, in no way, claim to own any characters, settings or back stories/flashbacks that appear in this fanfiction. These belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Also, any ideas, thoughts, opinions about this fic are encouraged and welcomed. I've never written for Twilight before, but since these ideas just won't leave me I can only assume I need to get them out in some way. So, let me know if you like it, if I should continue, or even what you want to read.

Thanks, and happy reading!

Chrissy.

* * *

Chapter 1

_**A New Beginning**_

"What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from."

_T. S. Eliot_

***************

_The hunt had begun._

Evening dew hit the lowland trees, glistening from the evening mist that hung like a blanket over the inspired woodland. In the far off distance a hummingbird whistled a melodic tune, fragments of the evening glow glistening through thick moss-covered trees, aging roots holding statuesque trunks to the ground. The land below was covered with wilted leaves, splashing color over darkened soil, soft to the touch as delicate feet stepped silently and proceeded onward.

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Silence._

Golden eyes flew left then right, eyeing each possible space before them with precision and intent, a chest rising and falling with each sharp breath of crisp evening air. As the darkness settled in and dusk blanketed the woods, honeyed hair blew in the gentle evening breeze, a slight wave tangling through the luscious locks that looked as alluring as they were beautiful. Add those locks to the stunning figure and the golden eyes that drew people in without a second glance, and you had a predator of unparalleled power. Yet it was the eyes that were perhaps the greatest of weapons; so angelic and deceptively innocent, every inch of their fiber just another means of capturing the attention of that which would inevitably fall victim to their beauty.

_They enticed prey. _

_And they were meant to._

She was the product of a human that had fallen in love with the deadliest yet softest of creatures. Unable to stay away, yet not meant to be together, somehow this human and vampire had managed to defeat all the odds and find a happily ever after, creating in their magical union a child. It was the child who now looked over the lush forest that hugged the small town of Forks, Washington, with eyes of intrigue. With a gentle step she moved forward, a smile forming on her lips when she heard the faint snap of a twig to her right, eyes alive with the thrill of the hunt.

And she was off.

Cool air flew through long bronzed locks as speed took over the girl, the forest flying past in a whirl of green. Tiny feet hit the ground with light thumps, the feel of the leaves on bare feet still one of the better advantages of having impressive strength as she propelled herself forward, sailing over a log that lay strewn across the forest floor with ease. As she moved in on her prey, she caught a flash in the corner of her eye, turning to the right to find a view she would never grow tired of seeing, her smile widening at the grin that shot back at her.

_Hey there, Wolfie!_

"You'll have to be quicker than that, Nessie, if you wanna beat me!"

The boy jumped through the trees with unequaled grace, darting out from behind a wayward tree and somersaulting midair, a scratching sound ripping through the quiet forest as fur exploded in a mass of brown before her. A teasing howl filtered through the darkening scene as Renesmee pouted and pushed herself harder, unwilling to allow the boy to beat her this time. As a soft grunt escaped the werewolf's lips, a sound she knew all too well as his own special brand of laughter, the half vampire/half human hybrid pushed herself even harder, her chest starting to ache as it always did when she reached her human limits.

Damn, he was going to win again.

_Stupid dog._

Finally she cried out in defeat, lips curling back in obvious frustration as the wolf slowed and circled back, disappearing behind a tree to change before returning with a huge, triumphant grin. He laughed when he saw her pout, walking over and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she tried to regain her breath. Brown eyes bore into golden orbs then as Jacob Black laughed, voice deepening considerably over the last ten years that had seemingly blown past them.

"It's not fair, Jake, you morphed."

Jacob laughed again, Renesmee Cullen socking him in the chest while he did so, the boy stepping back with mock hurt as he clung to his bare chest. With his bulging biceps and brute strength, the werewolves' Alpha male was not one to hurt easily and Renesmee knew this. She rolled her eyes at his fake pain, her expression causing him to break out into a warming smile all over again and he lightly shoved her creamy shoulder with his own tanned body.

"Oh come, Nessie, it's not like you stated that as a rule before. Now come on, we should be heading back. Your parents will want to know why I've kept you out so long."

A strong hand reached out and cupped around her fingers, entangling them together as she relayed her unwillingness to want to return home through the touch of her palm, silent communication one of her many talents. Jacob smiled at her silent desire to stay out with him as they made their way back through the shrubbery of the rainforest they had long called home. In reality, Renesmee and her family should have long moved on, maintaining their identity a key rule in any notebook on vampire survival. There was but one strong rule in their world, and its lines were never blurry or unclear.

_Keep your identity a secret_.

Moving around was the only option then, a life of the eternal nomad in the name of keeping an un-aging face hidden from suspicion. Yet when the time had come to move on, Renesmee had found herself unable to do so, her strong bind to Jacob unwilling to allow her to even fathom leaving him. It was like a gravitational pull – wherever he was, she had to be. She knew he felt the same way, although perhaps not by choice. In the werewolf world, imprinting was unstoppable – and totally out of their control. Jacob had imprinted on her and she knew she would have him there forever, yet nothing had happened to her to make her _need_ to be around him the way she did. However, her selfish decision to stay was only met with acceptance by her mother, Bella unwilling to be away from Charlie now that he had come to accept his different yet wonderfully happy daughter. He was also considerably tolerant when it came to his quickly changing grand-daughter, her growth to seventeen years of age happening in the space of but a few years. It was fortunate that Charlie was a man who needed few details and was content with simply knowing that his daughter and grand-daughter were both happy and safe. So Renesmee was able to continue walking the pathways of Forks' beautiful forests with little care and complete ease, and as she walked silently next to Jacob, she felt that same familiar feeling of happiness creeping over her yet again. It wasn't until they neared her house that she realized this was the part of the night she hated. Soon Jacob would be heading back to his place and she would return to her family, spending her night watching the silver moon cast its glow over her bedroom as she thought of him before she succumbed to the blackness of sleep. It was their usual routine, yet the thought of him leaving her tonight was harder than any night before, and without realizing it, she clung a little tighter to his hand, the boy glancing down as chocolate eyes hit their tightened clasp.

"Whoa, not ready to go home yet?"

Confusion swept through the eyes of the raven-haired boy, his heat warming her as she suddenly felt a chill run over her body. She looked down at their hands and felt a strange feeling surge through her, unsure why she suddenly balked at returning home or panicked at the idea of him leaving for the night.

This wasn't like her.

He'd be back in the morning anyway.

"I, uh, I don't know. Something doesn't feel right… everything is different."

Concern suddenly filtered through Jacob's expression as his immediate protective instincts took over, eyes darting around the clearing as he searched for the enemy.

"Is there something I should know, Nessie?"

Renesmee looked up and watched him, his face a picture of perfection as he gazed all over his surroundings and curled an arm around her waist, holding her in as he scanned the area. His warm skin caught her off guard, a short gasp escaping her lips as she struggled to make her brain function in its usual way.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

She shook her head, her golden hair falling perfectly over creamy shoulders as she stepped back, eyes trailing over Jacob's torso as he continued to ascertain where her unease had come from, his chest heaving with his instinctual, alert breaths.

_Up, down, up, down, up, down._

"No," Renesmee muttered, trying desperately to drag her eyes away from the bulging boy before her, his coffee-colored perfection hitting her with such an intensity she thought she might pass out.

_Damn, what the hell is happening to me?_

"Nessie," Jacob breathed, suddenly realizing her confused expression as he stepped closer and cupped her cheek with his eternally temperate hand. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," the girl confessed, her voice shaky as she stared into his eyes, unable to pull away as they looked down on her in wonder. "I, just, I don't know."

"You know you can always talk to me," the boy vowed, edging closer as his sweet breath kissed her face. She could feel her heart racing then, certain that Jacob could hear its thudding beat with the intensity of which it thumped. "Nessie?"

_Oh god._

"Jake," she breathed, her voice a soft whisper as she looked at him, eyes desperate and… hungry. Jacob suddenly stiffened, his back arching up in a perfect straight flex as he abruptly felt the change, her beauty more compelling than it had ever been, drawing him to her in a way he had not felt before. He licked his bottom lip in nervous anticipation, the two souls merging closer as thunder cracked above their heads, an irresistible force pulling them deeper and deeper.

_And so it has happened._

_Edward is gonna kill me._

"Nessie," came the last tortured whisper as his lips suddenly hit hers, electricity igniting between them as she pulled him closer to her, soft whimpers escaping her satisfied mouth. Warm hands trailed down a soft back, his touch exciting her and propelling her to pull him closer, his scent suddenly filtering into her senses and turning her mind upside-down. His lips pushed further still, devouring her very being as they melded together in perfect unison, heavy breathing the only sound made as the two friends became something more.

_Something destined._

"Jake," Renesmee whispered as they finally pulled apart and drew breath, his eyes alive with a new kind of look she had never seen him wear. She had no other words for him as a smile spread across her lips, golden eyes sparkling at the boy who gazed down upon her with a new kind of stare. His hand reached out and cupped the back of her head, drawing her to him as her delicate hands wrapped around his heated torso. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest, a steady beat of a heart calling to her in the most hypnotic of rhythms. Gentle hands guided their way through her soft tresses, the feeling more than comforting as they clung to one another, rain droplets beginning to fall all around them, unnoticed.

"What are you thinking?" the girl asked, looking up to see Jacob's eyes had closed, a peaceful serenity encompassing him as he smiled.

"That kiss, it was just, wow!"

Renesmee smiled and snuggled in closer, completely happy to stand with him as the rain drenched their bodies and saturated their clothing. However a pair of unhappy eyes hit her as she brought Jake to her again and a soft yelp of surprise escaped her lips as Jacob turned and followed her gaze, eyes falling on the angered being that stood before him.

"Dad."

Edward looked down on his daughter in Jacob's arms, the day he had long hoped would never come suddenly nipping at his heels and barking loudly in his ear. He stepped forward then and Jacob maneuvered around Renesmee, every fiber in his being instinctively working together to protect that which was most precious.

_Her._

"Nessie," Edward growled through clenched teeth, Bella suddenly appearing behind him as his eyes continued to watch the boy before him. "Inside, now."

Bella looked at Edward in confusion, her eyes darting between lover and friend as she implored an explanation from either. When none came forth she reached out for Renesmee, unwilling to allow her daughter to be caught in the crossfire.

"Edward, listen. I didn't expect this to happen…" Jacob's words fell on deaf ears as Edward took another painfully slow but deliberate step forward; golden eyes trained and flaring.

"Then stop thinking about my daughter that way."

Jacob scowled then, a low growl resonating deep within his chest. Renesmee's hand reached over and cupped his shoulder, a sign she wanted him to remain in control in spite of her father's demands. Her proximity to the wolf only agitated her father more, and he stopped dead in his tracks, not wanting to incense the uncontrollable hybrid as Jacob's harsh words filled the air.

"Get the hell out of my head then, bloodsucker!"

"Renesmee! Jake! Please."

Bella's alarmed cries cut through Jacob's angered concentration and he relaxed, turning to hold Renesmee's hand as he brought it to his lips and brushed her knuckles with the softest of kisses. Her mother realized the situation then, eyes opening in wide surprise as she watched her daughter lean in and touch Jacob's forehead with her own. Bella reached out and took Edward's hand, a tight squeeze indicating that now was not the time or place to have a showdown with the boy who would be forever linked to their daughter. Edward relented a little, still maintaining his stance but not seeming as intense as he had before, nodding his head once as Jacob kissed Renesmee on the top of her velvety hair. The youthful-looking girl stared into his eyes, an ache building as she knew instinctively he was going to relent.

At least for the time being.

"Go on," he whispered, nodding his head towards her family. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Renesmee looked at him with uncertainty, her urge to stay with him growing stronger by the minute. Bella and Edward looked on at their daughter with differing glances, unsure what tonight's developments meant for her and the relationship between the vampires and the werewolves. Jacob nodded in their direction as he urged Renesmee to go, his signature grin escaping over perfectly taunt lips whilst she looked up at him in awe.

"Go on, you know where to find me if you can't wait until morning."

"The moon," Renesmee cooed as she closed her eyes and nodded her head, the symbol of Jacob forever following her through the night sky when she lay alone at night, shining down on her when needed.

"I'll be watching it whenever you are, Nessie. I promise!"

He kissed her hand one final time and stepped back, their fingers entangled and connected together for a lingering moment before they dropped. Jacob turned and glared at Edward then, an understanding between the two as the werewolf took off into the now dark forest, his footsteps trailing off into the night. As Renesmee walked silently back into the house, Bella following her closely, Edward looked up at the now full moon, a werewolf's cry calling through the silent sky in one long, dominant howl.

_This wasn't over._

_It was only the beginning._

_And deep down, they all knew it._


	2. A Change Is Coming

**Chapter 2**

**A Change Is Coming**

"For those who love, time is eternity."

_Henry van Dyke_

_It was the longest night Nessie had ever experienced._

Draped in a silk chiffon robe, the golden-haired beauty gazed out the window of her third-story bedroom to the luscious woodland below. As the morning sun hit the tops of the trees, it snaked its way through the cloudy mist then danced along the earthy floor. Sparkling in the morning rays, the dew appeared like the forest's very own diamond necklace. Birds hummed in perfect unison from awakening treetops and the forest's creatures began to stir. Being surrounded by all this beauty used to take Renesmee's breath away, but today it was barely noticeable. All the hybrid could think about was the wolf that could be hiding amongst the trees, the howl that could be carried on the wind and the boy that could emerge from the clearing more glorious than the sun itself.

_All Nessie could think about was Jacob Black._

She had spent the entire night replaying the kiss in her mind. It was like the moment was on constant repeat, attacking her senses and sending her mind into a spin. It was an unusual feeling that traversed through her body now – so completely foreign to anything she had ever felt before. The half-ling had known love before so the feeling wasn't a foreign concept to her. She had always felt a strong affection and feeling towards her family, showing them her thoughts with the touch of her tiny baby hand. She had felt their love showered upon her, with every touch a feeling of warmth and care bestowed upon her. But somehow, this was different.

With Jacob, there had always been love much like the affection she felt for the others. But in a split second that love had changed, morphed into something entirely new. _Compelling_. **Overpowering**. It was like the very thought of him pulled at places within her body she didn't even know existed. Tangling and twisting uncontrollably inside, these feelings could only be eased by the glorious sight of him. But even then, when she laid eyes on him and the tangling, twisting despair of being without him was diminished, it was only replaced by a whole new string of uncontrollable feelings. The light, ticklish feeling surfaced. She felt elation and sickness all at once. She felt urges so strong it felt like she would scream at any second. Giddy, hyped and charged with adrenalin.

_Was this love? It felt like eternity!_

_Damn you, stupid dog!_

Nessie growled as she pounded her fist against the pane, shattering glass everywhere. She jumped back a little in shock, not realising her own strength. Thick red liquid oozed down her hand and the metallic smell hit her nostrils instantaneously. The back of her throat burned a little but then subsided, leaving behind nothing but the dull ache that beat under the porcelain skin of her palm. Within seconds her father was by her side, the fastest of all the Cullens and the most protective of his daughter. Grabbing her bleeding hand, he carried her swiftly out of the room and straight to Carlisle's office, placing her down on the hospital bed. Soon, they were joined by Bella and Carlisle, the young mother rushing to her daughter's side, her face etched with worry.

"Let me see, Nessie."

Golden orbs stared down at the girl with such love and affection that it was almost hard for Renesmee to remember she was actually angry at her parents. Pulling her hand from her mother, she slid off the bed and backed away, Edward's face falling and her movement. Bella stared in shock, Carlisle looking on in thoughtful silence.

"You need to have that cut looked at." Edward's voice broke the silence, but his daughter remained locked in place, a touch of anger flashing through her amber eyes.

"It doesn't even hurt, Dad."

"You broke a window, Renesmee," Bella insisted, the only one who ever called Nessie by her full name. "I can smell the blood."

Nessie could smell it too, but the truth was, she felt no pain from the cut. Looking down, she saw the red liquid smeared across the side of her palm but saw no cut. Holding it up to show her parents, Nessie's eyes glowed with triumph.

"See? It doesn't hurt because it's not so bad after all."

Edward and Bella's eyes both shifted towards Carlisle for an explanation. Stepping forward, the head of the family reached out tentatively towards his grandchild, Nessie hesitantly placing her palm in his soft hands. No mater how she felt, she always knew Carlisle's actions were done in the best interests of everyone. He truly was a selfless soul. Turning her hand gently, Carlisle washed the wound with a damp cloth and gazed down thoughtfully, turning her palm over a few times before gazing back up at his innocent grandchild.

"Well this is definitely interesting."

Confused, Renesmee glanced down to her ivory palm. Washed clean, the skin was perfectly healed without so much as a scratch. Stepping backwards, a short gasp of air shot from her lips in shock, looking to Carlisle in much the same fashion as her parents did.

They needed answers.

"Carlisle..."

"I know Edward," the doctor began, taking a deep breath and bringing his slender fingers towards his chin. He studied Nessie's hand intently, his mind working overtime to think of a possible reason why a hybrid had suddenly gained the power to heal as fast as a regular vampire.

"Perhaps she is changing faster than we anticipated?"

Bella looked at Nessie then, a little alarm in her eyes. "You mean, morphing into one of us?"

"No," Carlisle explained, looking at Nessie with such a look of complete calmness that she felt at ease. "I think perhaps she is just taking on more qualities from Edward's side than we first anticipated. We cannot be absolutely sure of how much of each of you she will gain."

Bella sighed deeply, the panick still etched across her delicate features. She was so breathtaking, Nessie found herself staring at her mother and feeling compelled to make her feel better. But then Jacob entered her mind again and she was quickly reminded that she was in fact angry.

"This is a good thing, Bella. She's more protected than we thought." Carlisle's voice of reason was always sound, and his words seemed to bring some comfort to Bella.

Biting her lip, Bella sank into the hold of her husband, Edward more than aware of what Bella needed. It was interesting for Renesmee to watch them, although it wasn't until last night that she fully understood why they were so drawn to each other.

_And then Jacob flashed across her mind again._

Edward stiffened, clearly inside his daughter's mind. She glared at him and abruptly stood, Edward at the door before she could even make her way to it. Nessie hissed then, her reaction taking her father by surprise. Bella's eyes opened in alarm, immediately coming to Edward's side to help calm the situation.

"We should talk about this first, Renesmee. Things have changed."

"What exactly has changed, Mom? He's still Jacob... still my protector. You knew this was always a possibility."

"But not something that we can deal with now," Edward chimed in, thoughts clearly weighing on his mind as he almost begged with his daughter to listen to him. Carlisle stiffened in the corner, Edward glancing at him quickly before returning his gaze to the insistent daughter before him. "There are other things this family need to address, before we begin to think about you and Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black?" came a shrill voice from behind Edward, a concerned Rosalie now suddenly behind her brother in the doorway. Her golden mane cascaded down her shoulders like silk, but her expression was as hard as nails. Turning to her brother for answers, she folded her arms across her chest and waited. "What does that dog have to do with Renesmee?"

"He's not a dog," Renesmee fired back, the anger in her tone catching her aunt off guard. Turning to her brother, Rosalie demanded answers.

"What is the matter with her?" Rosalie spurted, glancing around the room at the solemn expressions of her family. It was then that the situation dawned on her, and immediately she spiralled into the over-protective aunt, turning to Edward and Bella with accusatory eyes.

"This cannot happen! Nessie is special. She needs to be protected. We cannot have her running around with an unpredictable hound as her companion. Alice wouldn't even see her if something were to..."

"Nothing is going to happen!" Nessie fired back, the anger beginning to engulf her body as the desire to protect Jacob ran fiercely through her veins. "Jacob has always protected me, and if I recall, has saved many of you at times!"

Rosalie ignore Nessie's cries, turning to Edward with a severe look. "What are you going to do about this?"

"Nothing," Edward replied, turning back to his daughter as his voice lowered to a resolute murmur. "Jacob Black is not going to be discussed any further, understood?"

Nessie growled, turning to her father with angry eyes.

"You can't stop me from seeing him Dad," the young girl explained, stepping forward as her family circled around her. "I won't let you!"

"It's for your own protection, my child," Edward tried to reassure her, pained by the salty tears that now welled in his daughter's eyes. "You don't know what's out there... what you need protection from..."

"You're right," Nessie sobbed, pain pulling at her heart as the realisation sunk in. "I don't know what's out there because none of you will tell me. And then the one person who tells me the truth, the one person who I would never be in danger with... you keep me from him?"

Golden orbs closed in pain as a single tear made a track down her delicate, porcelain skin. She didn't understand it and she didn't want to. Her protection came at a cost, and the price was too dear. Turning on her heels, she walked away from them then, Bella's cries calling out to her daughter but falling on deaf ears.

Returning to her room, the young girl threw herself on her bed and brought her pillow into a strong embrace. It was no good. No matter what they said, her heart could not understand how Jacob could be anything but an amazing half to her whole. Every fibre in her being called out to him. Every corner of her mind was cloaked in his image, his words, his voice. Memories of his touch, the way he smiled when they raced throughout the wild forest, the way he held her when she felt alone, the way his arms felt like the safest place in the world – she knew these feelings meant something. She might not have always known it, but she now knew it more resolutely than anything she had known her entire life.

Renesmee Cullen was in love with Jacob Black.

And no supposed danger was ever going to stop her from being with him.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

"You did what? Kissed her? For real?"

Embry's gruff voice barked throughout the morning air as Jacob turned to quieten him, hands covering the wolf's mouth with a tight grip.

"Shhh, gees Em. If I wanted the whole world to know I would have told Quill."

Looking up at Jacob with apologetic eyes, Embry nodded quickly as his alpha released him, stumbling back a little and clearing his throat. It was never manly to have your leader almost scold you.

"But dude, she's like... a baby. Oh no, she's what, like six? She's a toddler!"

"She's older than that cos she grows fast," Jacob replied insistently, turning to Embry with a defensive look. "You know that. You've seen her... and it just sorta happened. I had no control over it... besides, she's like ten now."

"Isn't that what most men say... I had no control over it?" came a sarcastic tone from the East, Leah popping out from the bushes just in time to see Embry close his eyes fear and Jacob scowl at her. The wolf girl didn't care, her darkened feet caked in dirt from a hunt. Turning to Jacob, her mouth turned up in a smirk. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you have a thing for her mother not that long ago?"

"Shut it, Leah," Jacob growled, Embry jumping to his side in support. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Closing her yes, Leah thought back to the conversation she had had with the pack years prior, Jacob arguing the merits of protecting Bella and helping the Cullen clan defeat the Volturi. But as if that wasn't enough to prove her point, she replayed repeatedly the night Jacob had kissed Bella, how he felt when he had held her in the tent the night before Victoria's demise, the anger he felt towards Edward when Bella agreed to marry him...

"Enough," Jacob roared, surprised at how much the images and past memories now made him almost physically ill. Not because they were Bella, he would always love her in some way, but because his heart now truly did belong to Renesmee and any thoughts or past memories to the contrary made him feel like he was betraying her. His intense need to protect her, even from memories before her birth, was all-consuming. Startled by his intense emotional reaction, Leah and Embry recoiled a little and stared at their leader. Jacob looked toward the ground and slumped down, looking up at them with apologetic eyes.

"Wow Jake," Embry murmured sympathetically, tapping his friend on the back in sympathetic support. "You really _do_ love this girl." Taking her place in the group, Leah mumbled out a quick apology, a rare sight to see when it came to her. "Sorry Jake."

Jacob sighed and pulled at the sharp blades of grass below him, flicking them away in the breeze. He sighed heavily as thoughts of Renesmee scattered through his jumbled mind, bringing him peace and anxiety at the same time. He longed to be with her, to hold her in his arms again and feel like the rest of the world had faded into the background. As the sun broke though the trees and descended upon hem, the trio all looked at one another in complete clueless-ness. They had no idea what to do. To defy a Cullen would be wrong. Edward's actions the previous night, now seen by both Embry and Leah, indicated he was not at all pleased with the sudden change in the relationship between his only daughter and werewolf Jacob Black. But their truce did not extend to relationships. There had been many times when Jacob had been around Bella, the Cullen's simply accepting it as a way of life. Why now, all of a sudden, were the Cullen's so fiercely protective of Renesmee? Why now, after a decade of being her true protector, was Jacob suddenly being pushed to the side as if he was some kind of threat?

"There's got to be more to it," Leah spoke out, clearly thinking aloud for the rest of them. "To suddenly change from being okay one minute to overly protective the next – something's not right."

Jacob knew that Leah was probably right, but what could he do? The Cullen's had only ever come to the wolves when they needed help, and since the last showdown with the Volturi had reached most corners of the vampire world, there had been next to no sightings of any enemies in their near vicinity.

The tale of giant wolves usually kept the other vampires away.

_Had it lost it's allure? Was there a new threat on the horizon?_

"There's only one way to find out," Embry answered, his eyes locked on Jacob's as he spoke the words everyone else was thinking.

"You need to talk to the Cullens. And you should do it tonight!"

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

Don't know where the inspiration to continue came from but here it is. After a long hiatus, I'm back to writing so please enjoy!


	3. Sacrifice

**Chapter 3**

**Sacrifice**

"I love you, and because I love you, I would sooner have you hate me for telling you the truth than adore me for telling you lies."

_Pietro Aretino_

**~x-X-x~**

Bare feet traipsed across the damp forest floor with determination. Hitting the ground with sure thuds, the forest inhabitants ducked behind protective trunks and idle logs in avoidance. _Thmp, __**Thmp**__. Thmp, __**Thmp**__. Thmp, __**Thmp**_. The ominous rhythm echoed throughout the woodland like a glorious beat of warning. Golden light flickered through the thick green trees with wild abandon, the even sun rays splintering the forest with its glow. Splashes of reds, pinks and violets settled into the evening air, bring with them a crisp breeze. Turning to the east, the young boy trembled as he picked up a familiar scent. Tearing at his heart, he felt the unmistakable pang of longing which propelled his feet faster still. Breaking into a sprint, the race was on.

_He needed to be with her. For without her, there was nothing._

Feeling the air cloak itself around his face, Jacob pushed himself harder still. Wild branches snapped at his arms as he pushed them aside, barely feeling their touch even though he knew they had broken the skin. It didn't phase him in the slightest, the alpha knowing they would be healed within minutes regardless of whether or not he stopped to attend to them. Ripe bursts of orange and yellow hit his bronzed skin as the sun reached out to him, the warmth penetrating and invigorating his soul. Nearing the edge of the forest, Jacob leaped over the final log and was greeted by a scene he had expected to be there.

_Edward Cullen._

Walking towards him ominously, the vampire gazed at the werewolf in uncertainty. It was like the world had suddenly grown cold, a chill running through the air. It was a feeling Jacob used to associate with the Cullens, Edward in particular, once upon a time. Back when they had nothing in common except a mutual hatred. Before Bella had changed it all. Before the truce actually meant something to them. Before they had stood side-by-side to defend the same things.

_Before Renesmee._

"Jacob."

Edward greeted the young man with a quick nod of the head, his face completely devoid of emotion. For anyone who didn't know Edward, it would seem unfeeling. But Jacob had come to understand the vampire over the past few years, enough to realize that everything he was feeling was locked away inside his head. Scanning his thoughts, Jacob's intention was abundantly clear.

_He wanted to see Nessie._

"I'm afraid right now that is out of the question," Edward answered before Jake had even had a chance to state his purpose in being there. Angered, Jacob scowled at the vampire, always having hated the way he had been able to reach into his inner thoughts and use them in a conversation. It seemed to the werewolf, an unfair advantage.

"Listen," Jacob began, trying his best to keep his emotions in check. "We haven't done anything wrong here. You always knew there was a chance that she and I would become something more."

"Yes, I knew that," Edward stated, pulling his hand from his pocket and bringing it to his lips. He rubbed at them for a moment before returning his gaze back to Jacob, golden eyes darting back and forth in thought. "But even you must be able to see, right now is not a good time."

"And how am I supposed to see that," Jacob questioned, taking a few steps closer to Edward, his bare feet crunching on the ground, "when you won't tell me the real reason you're so uptight?"

Edward flinched a little but regained his composure, immediately stiffening and turning his head towards the front door of the house. Following his gaze, Jacob watched as a beautiful goddess appeared before him like an image from a dream. Golden orbs landed on him and opened wide. Lips parting, a slight gasp escaped her as Nessie cried out at the sight of Jacob.

"Jake... you came."

Bounding down from the front steps, Renesmee ran towards the werewolf in sheer delight. Jumping into the air, she wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into him, the feeling of strong, warm arms wrapping around her torso. They stood still for a few moments, each so consumed with the other that it felt like they were lost in their own moment in time. She could sense every part of him that she adorned – his warmth, his scent and the way his hair tickled her neck. It wasn't until her father cleared his throat behind them that she was brought rushing back to reality, the werewolf loosening his grip on her and carefully setting her to the ground. Turning, the young lovers looked at Edward and waited.

"This cannot happen," the vampire stated simply, sorrow etched in his eyes as he watched his daughter's face crumble. "It just simply cannot happen."

"No Dad," Nessie stated simply, clutching Jacob's hand in her own. Her free arm wrapped itself around his arm, clinging desperately. "You cannot keep us apart."

Emerging from the house, Bella and Rosalie descended upon the scene. Concern etched across the brunette mother's features, but for the blonde it seemed more a case of contempt than concern. Stepping forward, Bella stood by Edward's side, determined to find out what was going on.

"Edward. What is going on?"

Stiffening, Edward moved closer and stared at their daughter, a look of indignation now filtering into her golden orbs.

"Bella, would you take Renesmee inside? I need to speak with Jacob alone."

"No," Renesmee roared, taking bother her father and mother by surprise. She grabbed a firm hold on Jacob, unwilling to let him out of her sight, The closer he was to her, the harder it would be for them to make her leave.

"Nessie," Jacob responded, his soothing voice falling on her ears and instantly making her feel better. "It will be alright."

"No," she replied again, this time a little less demanding. "Whatever he has to say, he can say it with me here. It's you and me now and he just has to get used to it."

"Renesmee," Bella chided her daughter, eyes widening at the disrespect she felt Renesmee was showing Edward. "What is the matter with you?"

"If Dad wants to keep us apart, he's going to have to explain to me why," the young hybrid countered, turning to face her mother as she spat out the next sentence. "And of all people mother, you should understand what it takes to stand up for the man you love when it comes to a disapproving father."

_What hadn't Jacob told her?_

Conceding defeat, chocolate eyes glanced back at Edward and waited, the tension between them so thick you could have carved it with a knife. It the distance, a bird's call saturated the silence with a beautiful melody, but it did nothing to alleviate the thick mood set upon them. It was Jacob's voice that broke the silence, his words so strong in their truth that it broke Bella's heart to hear them.

"I love her, Edward. Surely even you can see that."

"If love were enough..." Edward began, his voice trailing off. Shaking his head, Jacob refused to accept such a response.

"Was love not enough for you and Bella?" the werewolf countered, adrenalin rushing through his veins as his heart skipped a beat. "Was it not your love that conquered all, in spite of the objections of many around you?"

"That's different," Bella countered, always the first to defend the great love affair of the human and the vampire.

"How so?" Jacob questioned, pulling Renesmee closer to him as he countered to defend them. "Can you not see I would protect her with my last breath? Is it not enough that she will never be alone? Is it not enough that I will love her until my dying day?"

Scoffing, Rosalie stepped forward and glared at Jacob, eyes of fury descending upon the werewolf.

"You stupid Mutt! Can you not see that your dying day will come sooner than you think if you insist on staying with her?"

"Rose," Edward warned, holding his hand out to stop his sister's advance. "Not here."

"Why not here?" the blonde fired back, venom dripping from every syllable. "Tell him the truth Edward."

"What truth?" Jacob countered, his eyes landing on Edward for an answer. Edward could sense the rising tension in the the werewolf's body, and his own, silent heart felt pained at the close proximity the unpredictable wolf and his daughter. Sighing, he held his hands in resignation as he cast a disapproving look towards Rosalie.

"There is a chance that Renesmee is in danger by being with you."

"A chance?" the blonde vampire roared, her over-protective nature consuming her as she glared at Edward. "A chance?"

"Edward," Jacob warned, darkened orbs dropping down in a pleading warning. "Tell me."

Stiffening, Edward's voice came out crisp and almost lifeless. He knew as soon as he uttered the words it would break a heart. Trouble was, he wasn't sure which one it would be. He had hoped he could do everything to protect his daughter, he would die trying, but the fact remained that Jacob was not one he could control, and thus the decision of Renesmee's safety lay solely on his shoulders.

_It lay solely on his decision when he heard what Edward had to say._

"Alice saw something," the vampire began, Jacob coming to attention at the mere mention of Alice's gift. "It's the Volturi. They made a decision which affects us all."

A cold shudder went down the werewolf's back as he pulled Renesmee closer to him body. She could feel the prickling of his skin, the fear that resided within. Edward felt it too, and as much as he hated anyone to feel such a thing, he had to admit it was the exact reaction he was hoping for.

_It could be the only thing that would save his daughter's life._

"Tell me," Jacob insisted, his voice a steady calm. "tell me everything."

"Alice said they planned to return," Edward continued, Bella's eyes dropping as the words were spoken."You're appearance on our behalf sent fear among them. Particularly Caius. He's convinced Aro that you are more than just harmless shape-shifters and indeed pose a threat."

"Threat?" Jacob repeated, swallowing hard at the news handed to him.

"Yes," Bella replied, her soft voice trying to soothe the situation. "And they intend to return safety to the hands of the hybrid child whom they feel, is one of a kind."

"One of _their_ kind," Jacob hissed, looking down at Renesmee as she gazed up at him. "But she is nothing like them. She's no_ monster_."

"Yes," Edward agreed, knowing everything Jacob was saying was the absolute truth. "But when The Volturi want something..."

"What do they want?" the wolf questioned, his eyes moving from Renesmee and landing on her father. "I'll do anything to protect her."

A laugh escaped Rosalie's lips then as if Jacob's question had somehow amused her. Harsh eyes zoomed in on the wolf and glared, a scowl crossing the usually beautiful features of the blonde vampire.

"They want you _dead_, dog. You and all your kind. And they want you as far away from our precious miracle hybrid so that they themselves can have her."

Bella's eyes closed in pain at the harsh reality that spilled from Rosalie's lips. In that instance however, it was Edward who received the brunt of the breaking heart he knew was coming. Seeing his thoughts, the vampire winced in pain as Jacob's head melded with his heart, ripping apart as the wolf finally knew that in order to save the one he loved, he had to let her go. The Cullen's had to take her and hide her until the threat was gone, and the wolves had to be as far away from her as possible to give her even a small fighting chance. Wherever they were, they were walking with a target on their back. He couldn't subject Nessie to that kind of danger.

_Not her._

_Not ever._

It was in that small instant that Jacob and Edward came to an understanding. Throughout their general acquaintance, Jacob had always felt disgusted by Edward and the way in which he imposed his life upon Bella. He had hated him for the danger he had placed her in, for the morphing of his kind. He had tolerated Edward simply because Bella had loved him, and in turn, because he was the father of Renesmee and he simply couldn't avoid him. They were bound together, albeit not by choice, for the rest of their lives. Yet it was in this particular moment that Jacob finally understood Edward's desperate need to protect Bella. The idea that anything he did put her at risk was a most sickening feeling. And there, welling in the pit of Jacob's stomach, was that exact same feeling.

Edward sensed it to, nodding his head as chocolate orbs hit in with a mixture of acceptance and pain. He loved Renesmee, of this Edward was certain, but he also felt an unwavering need to protect her. If he stayed, they would undoubtedly hunt them down. Anyone who tried to fight alongside the wolves would surely be killed. Feeling her so close to him, Jacob knew that his whole purpose in life was to protect the most precious thing to him – and to do that, he had to send her away.

"Nessie," he breathed, warm breath hitting her neck before she turned and looked at him. She saw it in his eyes, the defeat within him. Widened pupils reacted in both pain and desperation. Slamming her fists into his hard chest, Renesmee screamed for him to see reason.

"No!" she demanded, pushing him slightly as if she were disgusted. "Not you. Not you Jake. You're supposed to stand by me... protect me. Love me!"

"I do Nessie," Jacob pleaded, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his bare chest. She could feel his heart beating beneath the surface, screaming to her. "I love you, you know I do. It's because I love you that I cannot be with you."

"But that makes no sense," the golden-haired beauty hollered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. "If you love someone then you stay and you _fight_. We did it once before, we can do it again."

"You were but a child," Edward intervened, his heart breaking at the pain he saw his daughter in. "You do not understand the sheer intensity of the Volturi..."

"I don't care," Renesmee roared, her cry bringing out Carlisle, Esme and Emmett from within the house. Shocked, Esme went towards her then stopped, Carlisle's hand snaking around her arm. "You cannot take him away from me."

"Nessie," Jacob whispered, capturing her face in his hands as he brought her eyes to focus on him.

"Don't," she whispered, begging him to relent. "Don't say my name like it's a goodbye."

A sob ripped through her chest then, escaping out of trembling lips. The forest grew darker behind them, the light from the house casting an ominous glow on the scene. Standing there, she knew the words that were going to spill from his lips, but her heart just wasn't ready to accept them. Sliding into his chest, she sobbed and held him close, wondering how she was ever going to live without his warmth.

The warmth that was Jacob Black.

_Her own personal sun._

"If I stay here, they will kill you," he replied solemnly, the young vampire wishing that just once he could lie to her. "And I cannot be the reason you get placed in danger. I love you too much for that. You existing, that is all that matters."

He reached down and placed his lips on the top of her head, savoring her smell.

"Please."

The word choked out of her lips as Renesmee fought back the tears, her heart feeling like it was being torn from within. Death, she thought, would have been more kind. Jacob turned and looked at Edward, the vampire nodding as he read the wolf's mind.

"We will protect you as much as possible. Alice is negotiating with them now, but I'm afraid either way, Caius will come for you."

"We will stand by you, as you did for us." Carlisle stated, walking forward and standing behind his son. Of all the Cullens, he was the one Jacob trusted most. His sacrifice however, was not one the alpha could accept.

"No," Jacob replied quietly, looking down at a crying Renesmee and then back towards her family. "You take her and you run. We will defend ourselves the best we can."

"Jake," Bella pleaded, tears sliding down her face as her best friend refused their help. "Let us be there for you."

"Be there for Nessie," Jacob replied, taking a deep breath as he composed himself. "That's all I ask. If I can be sure of that, I will be okay."

Bella's mouth opened to say something else, but she was silenced by Edward, the vampire taking her hand in his and giving it a tight squeeze. Looking around, Jacob could see the looks on their faces, secretly thanking him for making the greatest sacrifice of them all. Reaching down, he slid a warm finger under Renesmee's chin and lifted her eyes up to meet his. A golden wonderland, he could have stared into those eyes for the rest of his days and it still wouldn't have been long enough.

"I love you," he whispered, the words rolling off his tongue like poetry. "I will always love you. Promise me, wherever you are, whatever you do... you'll remember that."

Nodding, the young hybrid sobbed as his lips came crashing down on hers. Tiny hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him close, the desperation between them evident. His hands slid up and cupped her face, the salty tears that stained her cheeks connecting with his own. They almost dried on his warm skin, but he could still feel them there, savoring the feeling. Pulling her close, he held her tight and whispered in her ear, his own personal goodbye.

"Always look at the moon Nessie. That's where I'll be."

Tearing himself from her, he ran for the forest, her cries echoing around him like the cruelest of tortures. He couldn't stop, the pain of leaving her behind so intense he almost couldn't do it. But he had to push himself forward to protect her. His pain in return for her safety. It was his very reason for breathing. His sole mission while walking this earth. He would never stop, he would never fail and he would always sacrifice to ensure she was still breathing.

As he disappeared out of sight, Renesmee sunk to the ground in defeat. Awkward glances danced around her as the family moved closer, the young hybrid all but destroyed. Raising her eyes to them all, she glared and then stood, Rosalie saying the words she didn't want to hear.

"He did the right thing."

"Go to hell," Renesmee growled, storming into the house in a blur as a bitter wolf's cry echoed throughout the forest. She winced at the sound, throwing herself onto her bed as her tears stained the pillow, the dampness pooling beneath her heaving body as she sobbed. She wanted to end it all, her heart aching in ways she never imagine existed. She felt hollow, like a part of her had been stripped away and left her with nothing. If this was living then the world could have it. She wanted nothing to do with it. She wanted nothing to do with anything anymore.

After all, what was the point in living if you already felt dead inside?

_Why even try?_

**x~x~x~x~x~x~x**

**And chapter 3 is complete. What do you think? **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts, opinions and suggestions. Your words truly inspire me to continue with the story so please, hit that review button!**

**Chrissy**


End file.
